


party.

by mercyonmyheartx



Series: stilinski & martin. [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills High School, F/M, Graduation, Lydia Martin & Malia Tate Friendship, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia-centric, Party, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles-centric, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyonmyheartx/pseuds/mercyonmyheartx
Summary: “you’re certifiably a genius and possibly a little insane so i’m going to pretend like you know exactly what i’m talking about because you do and this way i don’t have to explain to you how i can literally smell that you want to screw my ex.”“malia, oh my god, that’s no—”“save it. i don’t care and honestly, i’ve seen it coming for a while. haven’t we scott?”“oh yeah, definitely. i mean, he’s been in love with you since the third grade and you’ve actually grown a heart since then. plus he’s hot.”“oh my god. i’m not drunk enough for this.”-prompt: the pack are attending a party after graduation and malia & scott give lydia some advice. unfortunately, she finds stiles with another girl and through her jealousy and tequila, heads were going to roll.





	party.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is pretty similar to my last one-shot but a little more light hearted.. also i like drunk lydia and confident stiles. just wanted to point out, this takes place after graduation but not including the whole, stiles/lydia getting together at the end obviously!!

a month ago, lydia and the pack graduated from high school. so, their summer has been supernatural free and solely focused on partying it up until they have to go their separate ways. 

this particular weekend, lydia decided to gather up the gang and whoever else was interested and throw a party at her lake house. it was no lie that lydia used to throw the best parties and she missed that. 

plus, what better place for a party than a lake house?

the last few years have been tough, ever since she was thrown into the supernatural world. she lost friends along the way but also made new ones and she knew they were for life. because as she stood in her living room, watching both scott and stiles dominate as beer pong partners, she knew they were all going to be fine. 

it’s stiles’s turn and he makes the shot, bumping chests with scott in celebration. he always forgets how stronger scott is and is sent tumbling into lydia. he grabs her tight and they lock eyes and for a second, it’s like everything around them is frozen and she can’t breathe. all she can see are his eyes and he’s smirking like he knows exactly what she’s thinking. 

she didn’t know when he got so confident but as he went back to his game, she could not deny how warm and flustered she felt. 

“i need some tequila,” she muttered, finally dragging her eyes away from his recently chiseled body. there she found malia who had unofficially claimed to be the bartender of the night. “shot of tequila please.”

malia grabbed the bottle and smirked at her. “lydia, i can smell you from here.”

lydia furrowed her eyebrows. “i can’t be that sweaty already…”

“not that, genius. sexual tension, it’s everywhere.”

“oh god,” lydia expressed with disgust. “stop. what are you talking about?”

malia rolled her eyes. “you’re certifiably a genius and possibly a little insane so i’m going to pretend like you know exactly what i'm talking about because you do and this way i don’t have to explain to you how i can literally smell that you want to screw my ex.”

lydia’s face literally drained of all color, even her rosy cheeks because of the heat. “malia, oh my god, that’s no—”

“save it,” she shook her head. “i don’t care and honestly, i’ve seen it coming for a while. haven’t we scott?”

lydia whirled around to see scott entering the kitchen and who, no doubt, heard the whole exchange. the color quickly found its way back to lydia’s face. “oh yeah, definitely,” he draped an arm around lydia’s neck. “i mean, he’s been in love with you since the third grade and you’ve actually grown a heart since then. plus he’s hot.”

“he is,” malia chipped in.

“oh my god,” lydia shook her head, “i’m not drunk enough for this.”

“tequila!” scott cheered, grabbing the bottle and downing a swig, before handing it to lydia who also took a lengthy drink. “you need some liquid courage before you go and profess your love to him.”

she rolled her eyes. “i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

scott exchanged looks with malia before snatching another bottle. “alright lydia,” he leaned in closer to her, “just so you know though, he’s been looking at you all night. have some fun!”

lydia stared at him waggling his eyebrows before exiting the room.

“he’s right. i mean, what do you have to lose?”

lydia took another drink from the bottle. “okay, i cannot be talking to you about stiles right now.”

“why, because he left me because he’s in love with you?” she replied seriously, before cracking a smile. “kidding! like i said, give it a shot. and also, take some more shots,” she said before leaving lydia all alone. 

lydia grabbed the bottle tighter, taking another long sip. “i can do this. i’m lydia freaking martin.”

so, she kept her tequila close and walked out on a mission to find stiles. fortunately, she found him. unfortunately, he wasn’t alone.

she found him with another girl, hovered over her while she was leaned against the wall. she didn’t even recognize the girl but all Lydia saw was red. it was probably the tequila, and mixed with her unmanaged jealousy issues, heads were going to roll.

stiles was hers. he’s been in love with her for as long as she can remember. he was hers.

oh yeah, definitely the tequila talking.

still clutching her bottle, she found herself marching up to the two and grabbing stiles’s ear with no hesitation.

oh god, she was definitely going to regret this in the morning.

“ow, lydia!” stiles managed to get out of her grip by the time they were safely locked away in her father’s study. “what the hell was that?”

lydia finally looked at him. he was a little blurry and she lost her balance momentarily but kept her grip on the bottle. priorities. 

“how drunk are you?” a smile made its way to his lips. but then she was focused on his lips and almost forgot why she was mad at him in the first place. 

“don’t distract me!” she scolded, hiccuping. “i'm not drunk, only had this bottle of tequila.”

stiles eyed the bottle in her hand. “it’s half gone, lyds.”

“don’t call me lyds when i’m mad at you!”

her speech was actually pretty good for a tipsy person except she kept hiccuping every time she breathed.

“and why are you mad at me?” he was smirking and he looked amused, which only infuriated her more. and distracted her.

“hold on,” she held up a finger to him while she took another drink of tequila. “stop smirking, you’re distracting me.”

stiles laughed, reaching for the bottle. “okay, maybe i should take this away.”

“no!” she pulled it away from him but enjoyed how close he was. she saw his eyes flicker to her lips and she almost lost it. “who was that girl?”

his eyes were still roaming her face distractedly. “what? what girl?”

“that girl you were just with!” lydia exclaimed, moving away from his hypnotizing eyes. “you’re not allowed to be that close to another girl.”

stiles looked amused again. all he could think about it that if he were to ever say the same thing to lydia, she would tell him just where to shove it. 

“oh, i can’t? why is that?”

lydia continued drinking. “because it’s me.”

“what’s you?” he egged her on and she replied even though she could feel the alcohol rushing to her head. 

“it’s me. you only have eyes for me.”

it took him a second to reply. the way she was looking at him, if it were two years ago, he would’ve probably already fainted.

“i do?”

“yes,” she hiccuped. “because you love me. since the third grade. and i love you, since the motel.”

stiles’s eyes widened, grabbing her shoulders. “lydia, what did you say? did you just say you love me?”

“yeah,” she giggled, finally placing the bottle down. “scott said i should tell you. malia too, which was weird. she’s actually a really nice person now, i li—”

“lydia!” stiles exclaimed, shutting her up. “you love me?”

lydia nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck with a new surge in confidence. “i’ve been scared to tell you. i don’t know why, you’re such a dork. but i think the tequila really helped. can i have some more?”

“no,” stiles laughed, cradling her face. “you’ve had enough. now i'm really hoping you’ll remember this in the morning—“

lydia held on tighter. “i will.”

“so, i’m going to put you to bed and we can talk about this tomorrow, okay?”

he was smiling so big, she found herself giggling again. “i love you.”

“i know,” stiles laughed. “and hey, guess what? i love you too. but i'm a little bit soberer than you so let’s get you to bed.”

lydia nodded and continued babbling as stiles led her to her bedroom. he listened quietly and hovered as she threw herself onto her bed. 

“i'm going to take off your shoes, okay?” he instructed quietly, taking off one heeled boot at a time. 

“stiles, the room is spinning,” she giggled and he was beside her in an instant. “it's okay, i don’t feel sick. i'm happy.”

he sighed in relief. “do you want to change into your pyjamas?”

“no,” she replied, feeling tired all of a sudden. “no, just sleep. will you stay with me?” she grabbed onto his bicep quickly. “i’m going to remember all of this, please stay.”

stiles smiled, kicking off his shoes before tucking himself beside her. “yeah, i’ll stay lyds.”

“it’s really distracting when you call me lyds,” she muttered, laying her head on his chest and draping a leg over his. “also, your lips…”

lydia found herself leaning over him and staring at his lips. “hey, hey, you’re drunk,” he warned. “go to sleep.”

“okay,” she mumbled. “i just—i just want a goodnight kiss.” 

she found herself pressing her lips very lightly to his and listened to the calming beat of his heart. it was quick and soft and before she knew it, her head was back up against his chest and his hand ran along her back soothingly. 

“this is totally part of my ten year plan,”


End file.
